


About Time

by 4Kennedy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Community: femslash100, Dancing, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane only has eyes for one particular person on the dance floor // Can be read as a sequel to "Intense".</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



>  Prompt: music requested by swan_secrets. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100.  
> A huge thank you to my wonderful betareader lanalucy, who also suggested the title.

The bar was packed, loud with chatter and music. The team was celebrating – they’d just solved another one of Jane’s tattoo puzzles.   

Jane leaned back against the bar, nursing a beer and watching the crowd dance. Well, she only had eyes for one particular person on the dance floor. Zapata was dancing sensually in the middle of the crowd. Damn, this woman knew how to work her hips. Zapata was teasing Jane, challenging her to openly claim what had been hers until now only in the privacy of their bedrooms.  

Weller came up beside Jane. “Cheers!” He raised his bottle and waited for her to respond.   

”Bottoms up!” Jane replied, forcing a smile on her face. She took a couple of long gulps and ordered two tequila shots. The first one Jane downed immediately. 

Some guy came up behind Zapata and started grinding into her. Jane emptied the second shot. “Okay, that’s it!” she said and stormed onto the dance floor, a dangerous glint in her eyes. It suddenly didn’t seem to matter anymore who knew about them.  

”What the…?” Zapata was able to get out as Jane grabbed her, spun her around and pressed their mouths together.  

When they separated Zapata grinned at her. “About time.” She encircled Jane’s neck with her arms.  

Jane placed her hands on Zapata’s hips. She let the music wash over her, moving her body to the rhythm and making sure to brush against Zapata in all the right places.  

The End


End file.
